


Appreciating Detectives

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gets caught admiring Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciating Detectives

Mycroft allowed his eyes to wander over DI Lestrade's body, paying particular attention to--

"Mycroft!" Sherlock gasped in horror.

"One should appreciate the beauty in life, don't you think Sherlock?"

"That does not mean you can drool all over my crime scene!"

"I rather think it is Detective Inspector Lestrade's crime scene," he adjusted his waistcoat self consciously, "and I wasn't drooling."

Lestrade spotted the two brothers and casually strode over, "Mycroft, it's nice to--"

"My brother," Sherlock cut in, "was just appreciating the cut of your trousers, Detective Inspector," he turned to his brother who had gone pink and was stabbing the ground with the tip of his brolly refusing to look up, "weren't you Mycroft."

"Sherlock." Mycroft cautioned.

"He was practically undressing you."

"Only practically?" Mycroft went very red and looked away. Lestrade smiled at the younger Holmes. "Just because you live like a nun doesn't mean everyone else has to." He turned to Mycroft who was suddenly very interested in his shoes, "drink?"

Mycroft's eyes went wide. "I...that...y...yes. That...that would be... acceptable."

"Only 'acceptable'?" He grinned mischievously at Mycroft who turned and even deeper shade of red. "I think we can do better than 'acceptable'." Lestrade winked, turned and sauntered back to his officers hips swaying slightly.

Sherlock gave a snort of disgust and stalked off, coat billowing out behind. 

Mycroft stared after the inspector. "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"I've cleared your schedule for this evening, should I arrange for a car to collect him?"

Mycroft turned, suddenly realising Anthea was standing next to him (and had been the whole time, eyes never leaving her BlackBerry). "Oh. Yes. Yes that would be..." He frowned "or would it."

"It would." Anthea said firmly. "You should wear the blue tie. He likes the blue. Should we go?"

Mycroft meekly followed his assistant back into the car.


End file.
